Trials of the Heart
by RavynAbyss
Summary: In a small village a bandit attack begins, though thanks to a young woman who lived there helping teach them to defend the village, there are few casualties. However, this young woman was to be betrayed, a chance encounter was to follow the betrayal. In hopes to find her father, she requests help from the Oda army and there, their search begins.
1. Trouble with Bandits

Part One: Trouble with Bandits

War, it is everywhere you look on one side the Oda army and their allies, on the other the alliance of Uesugi and Takeda. Where does that leave us, the people? Caught in the middle, that's where. While they go to war, our homes get pillaged and burnt to the ground by bandits. Many of the bandits have sunk to selling girls to the highest bidder. A lot of this is caused by hunger and poverty, though some of these bandits are just sick. As for me, I am the daughter of the man who leads a rebellion against Nobunaga. My name is Tsubaki Hikoshi, and unlike my father I have other plans, I rather fight those causing the real problem within our homes, the bandits. My father claims the problem is Nobunaga, but I can't help but feel there is more to it than that.

The sunrays pierced through the window of my room, grunting I sat up and stretched. Another day was starting and there was a lot of work to be done. Crops needed to be watered and animals to be taken care of. Just as I am ready to start my work an alarm goes off letting us know bandits are within sight. "Just great," I muttered to myself in irritation. Though I had been planning to grab my farming gear, I grabbed my bow instead and opened my window wide enough for my arrows to fly through it. Kneeling under the window so I am not spotted as they come into the village, I wait for the bandits to arrive.

I did not have to wait long, they were soon pouring into view from the nearby forest. There had to be at least ten or twenty of them if not more. I nocked my arrow and waited until one of them was close enough, once they were, I let it fly free. The man had fallen from atop his horse screaming in agony, from the look of it I may have gotten him in the ribs. As his comrades worried over him, a select few of our villagers stole the horses away and hid them. This was the routine we had developed over time in order to survive these bandit attacks.

Having lost a few of their men to our archers, which like me were hiding in houses firing on them from windows, the bandits fled to the forest though there was no saying how long until their return. Putting my bow back against the wall by the window, I walked outside to see the damage that was done and make sure no one was missing. Just as I had begun my checks on the villagers a woman had ran over to me in a panic," Tsubaki, please help me. My daughter is missing," she told me through her weeps. "Don't worry, she can't be far I will search for her," I assured her as I placed my hand on her shoulders. "Thank you, oh thank you," she said through her hugs.

Thinking back, I should have known better then to go alone, but at that time my father was away for a meeting with his rebellion members. He had warned me about being too trusting but there was a girl in danger, so I risked it. I ran back to my room, grabbing things that could be of use to me on a rescue mission. A rope, some smoke bombs my father taught me to make, and anything that could help with survival. Once I felt I was ready, I left for the forest, no one had tried to stop me as they watched me disappear into the forest depths.

As I entered the forest, I creeped around at first looking for a possible trail to follow. To my surprise, there wasn't a trail but an ambush instead. Bandits were waiting for me, they knew I would come. One of the bandits took my bow from me and the other bound my hands. Then the woman who had pleaded for my help walked out from behind a tree. "You?!" I yelled in disbelief. "Yes, me. You have been a thorn in my side for some time now. I thought for sure you would follow your father's footsteps and join his rebellion, but no, you focused on the bandits. MY bandits. This, I had not expected; unlike your father, you looked at the real problem, us. Now, you must disappear," she told me with a smug grin on her face. Before the bandits blindfolded me, I memorized how she looked. She had her black hair, in a tight bun and she wore a red and gold kimono with dragons adorned on it. Her eyes were like water, a deep blue color.

When they had removed my blindfold, I looked around to see where I was. There were several girls with me chained by wrist and ankle to the floor of what seemed to be a barred wagon, though onlookers would not notice it was from a distance, as there was a kind of tarp covering the top of it. This tarp made it hard for me to see where we were, and the onlookers in return could not see us. To anyone else, it was a merchant's wagon delivering goods. As I looked at these other girls, I noticed that each of them was a missing girl from surrounding villages near my own. "This is not good," I mumbled to myself as I realized the situation, we were all in. These bandits planned to sell us to the highest bidder, though where they were taking us, I did not know.

It seemed like days had passed as we traveled through the land, some of the girls cried as the days passed by. They were afraid and had every reason to be, our fate was not known at this point. Unlike these girls, I played scenarios in my head of how to help us escape day in and out as we traveled. After what seemed like a week passed, I heard hooves outside of our wagon, it was then that the driver whipped the reins controlling the horses to make the wagon move faster. "We must be in Azuchi," I mumbled under my breath. Then, I heard a voice call out to the driver," Halt in the name of Lord Nobunaga!" they yelled as the hooves grew closer to the wagon.

I looked to the girls around me and tried to get them fired up enough to want to escape," If you want to be free help me tip this wagon. Nobunaga's men are outside, so this is our last chance to freedom. Unless you WANT to be sold off," I coaxed as the hooves drew closer. Reluctantly they agreed to help me. With my direction, we had synced a rocking motion tilting our weight all on one side and then the other. After a few times of doing this, the wagon tipped onto its side just as I thought it would. With the wagon falling on its side the way it did, it attracted the attention of Nobunaga's men just as I suspected it would.

Seeing the wagon fall, several of Nobunaga's men rushed to the scene; one man cut the strings holding the fabric in place. As they saw us chained to the wagon, their eyes grew wide, this was not what they were expecting to find. Not that it was an unusual thing to go on, but it was rare when they could catch the bandits on route to their destination. One soldier, a man with sandy hair and yellowish-brown eyes wearing a red and green kimono over his armor went to action immediately calling orders on all sides. "Don't let that driver escape, arrest him! The rest of you, help get these girls free from that wagon," he ordered as he went to help subdue the driver.

The soldiers nodded to him and each went in different directions to do as they were ordered. One of the men helping us, had been none other than Masamune Date from Oshu, my birthplace. When I had last seen him, he was maybe a teenager just as I had been. He was wearing a black and blue kimono with his armor and had an eye patch over one of his eyes. The other eye was blue which stood out against his coffee brown hair. "You alright, lass?" he asked as he helped me up from the wagon," Yeah, I'm fine but these girls need to go back to the smaller outlying villages, their parents are worried. These girls have been missing for quite some time now," I told him with a hint of urgency in my voice. Masamune nodded with a serious expression and left to meet with the other man about what I had just told him.

Not long after he left me there, he returned with his companion following behind him. The moment they neared me, the other man asked," Is it true what you say? You all come from the small outlying farming villages?" he asked with urgency in his voice. "I will tell you, but at a price," I told him with a smug expression on my face, the two looked at each other and then the sandy haired man asked," What is your price?" I took in a deep breath and straighten my posture and answered," First, how do you expect me to trust you when you won't even tell me your names?" I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest.

The two men looked taken aback by my response, Masamune laughed for a moment," You are an interesting one, lass; though, you have a fair point. My name is Masamune Date," he responded still laughing. My eyes widened, he was who I thought him to be , I hadn't seen him in person sine he was young, so I hadn't recognized him. "So, it's true, the lord of Oshu has come to Azuchi," I whispered under my breath.

His companion, unlike Masamune was shaking his head in disbelief," You two are similar in a manner of speaking. To answer your question, my name is Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Now, what was your other demand?" he asked as he told me his name. I bowed to each of them in respect," My name is Tsubaki Hikoshi, and I need your help with a bandit problem. I know you will know my last name but for now I ask that you let it be. There are people's lives at risk as we speak a woman feigns victim among the innocent in my village. This woman is why I am here, and she called the bandits there, her bandits," I explained as calm as possible.

The two men looked at me as if deciding what they should do. Here, they had the daughter of the leader of the rebellion against Nobunga. They could get information on his whereabouts but on the other side of the coin, I was asking for help to save lives of innocent citizens. After a moment of thinking they both looked at me," Very well, we will help you but there will be a price and only you can pay it," Hideyoshi began to explain and Masamune finished what he started to say," The fact of the matter is this lass, we have been looking for your father with no leads, we need your help to find him and stop what he is trying to start. It is up to you to help, but if you do not, we won't be helping with those bandits," he explained. At this point I glared at them, rage boiling through my blood," You mean to say, that because I could potentially know something you refuse to help these innocent people without that information as your price?! Are you that cold hearted?!" I nearly shrieked at them in anger. These people did not know much of what was going on with the war, they only wanted to get by. They did not deserve to live in fear as they have been.

Once again, they looked at each other thinking of how to respond to what I had said. They then looked at me and let out a sigh," I suppose you are right, we were being selfish," Hideyoshi admitted and then he bowed in apology to me. I had not expected him to admit his mistake and then to bow to me, it was unheard of for samurai to bow to peasants. I backed up and shook my hands in the air fretting about their bowing to someone like me," I-It's fine," I stammered," I just want to help these people since they have taken care of me since I moved here with my father," I explained to them.

"You mean, you weren't always here in Azuchi?" Hideyoshi asked me curious. I knew he was searching for information for a lead, he wouldn't go back to Oshu unless there was no other choice, so I saw no harm in answering," No, we were originally from Oshu," I responded. Hearing that I was from his home, Masamune got a large smile on his face. "That explains it, I've heard that Oshu women are strong willed and you are my proof to that," Hideyoshi told me with a wry smile. "Well, that aside we need to get these girls home," Masamune said interrupting Hideyoshi. Sighing at being interrupted he nodded," You are right about that, we need to get them home but first I need to send a message to Lord Nobunaga in case this takes more than a day," he informed us.

Hideyoshi called one of the soldiers to him that had accompanied them, he handed a letter he had just written and handed it to him," Take this to Lord Nobunaga, no stops no distractions," he told the man with a serious expression on his face. Swallowing hard, the soldier nodded and ran to his horse and off he went to deliver the message. Hideyoshi then turned to us and the girls that they had wrapped in blankets," Don't worry, we will get you all home. I know you may not like this wagon, but this is the only way we can get you all home at the same time," he told them as he held a concerned expression. The girls nodded to him in understanding, then they bowed as if to thank him. He waved his hands at them," No, no. It is not me you should be thanking. Miss Tsubaki asked us to help and with her quick thinking found a way to get us to notice you all in the wagon. So, it is her that you should be thanking," he told them honestly.

With the help of the remaining soldiers on standby, Hideyoshi and Masamune managed to get the wagon back on its wheels. Masamune checked the wheels to make sure there wasn't any lasting damage from when it was tipped over. Seeing that there was none, Masamune nodded to the girls', guiding them onto the wagon one at a time. He looked to me as if to wait for me to board and I shook my head," I won't board that wagon again," I told him with a serious expression," Just get me a horse and I will follow you," I told them. Masamune let out a small laugh and nodded as he found me a horse," You are an Oshu woman through and through," he told me with a proud smile.

I smiled at him and Hideyoshi shook his head, seeing that Masamune couldn't help but get excited when meeting another person from his home. Once the end of the wagon was secured so none of the girls would fall out of it, I was charged with leading them to the villages. I didn't mind, though I was surprised to find how little they knew about the area outside of the main Owari towns. Due to the wagon, our travel speed was rather slow, it took us at least three days to get back to the village. I had plans of revenge on this woman and I wanted my bow back from her bandits. In my mind, there was no mercy for her or her lackies.

As we arrived, people went silent, it was no secret that the men of Nobunaga were not welcome in these villages; once they saw me and I saw their angry expressions I knew my life here was over. With how much they hated Nobunga, they would list me as a sympathizer and ostracize me from the village. However, they appeared to forget their anger once they saw the missing girls were returned safely. Dismounting my horse, I looked around for that traitor. She was trying to slip into the forest unnoticed. "Masamune, Hideyoshi the woman I told you about she is slipping into the forest for back up," I told them as she tried to sneak away.

Noticing this, Hideyoshi chased after her while Masamune stayed in the village making sure the girls got to their respective homes safely. In the forest, Hideyoshi much like myself had been surrounded. Though, the bandits hadn't expected one of Nobunaga's men to follow the woman. Her eyes grew wide as she saw him staring right at her readying his weapon," You are under arrest," he told her," And what charges do you have against me, mr. samurai?" the woman asked him with a smirk on her face. Walking closer to him she tried to seduce him with her looks and smell, though to her surprise it did not work on Hideyoshi," Human trafficking being one of the charges, trying to seduce a soldier of Lord Nobunaga could possibly be added as well," he warned her as she had touched his arm in a suggestive manner. Hearing the warning, she backed away from him. "You have no proof that I was behind those girls being sold," she snapped.

"No, but you just told me the proof I needed," Masamune told her as he entered the scene as I followed behind the two. The bandits now fearful backed away from the two samurai, though they were too slow, between the two of them none of the bandits were left standing. The woman, however, was taken into custody and brought to the same wagon she had used to sell innocent women. As she was locked away in the wagon, dirty looks once again turned to me. I had brought soldiers of Lord Nobunaga to my home; thus, I was now a traitor in their eyes.

Shocked at the response they received by the villagers, both Masamune and Hideyoshi looked to me and they came to realize the dirty looks weren't directed towards them, they were directed at me. After Masamune thought on it, he took Hideyoshi to the side, "These people will not allow her to stay here after today. If they do it will be a very miserable existence for her," Masamune told Hideyoshi. He too had come to this realization," I believe you're right. She will have nowhere to go after we leave. I think it's best if we take her back to Azuchi Castle and ask Lord Nobunaga for her to stay within the castle town," Hideyoshi told him. The two nodded in agreement and approached me, each placing a hand on one of my shoulders, they were showing me sympathy without making it obvious to the villagers.

Hideyoshi turned to me, looking me squared in the eyes," You have a choice to make now Tsubaki, will you stay here or go to Azuchi castle with us?" Hideyoshi asked as he and Masamune looked at me. I ran my fingers through my crimson red hair in thought. I knew if I accepted their offer, I would have to betray my father. I looked around me, seeing the people that took care of me from a young age, showing so much hate for bringing help with the bandit problem. Sighing, I nodded to myself telling myself what needed to be done. "I will go with you to Azuchi Castle," I told them. I clenched my fists, anger filled my heart. I was only trying to help protect them from the bandits and in response, I get casted out.

Knowing that they would question me about my father, I decided to save them the time and energy," I know you wanted to know more about my father, but I am sorry to say he was always vague with me. The last time he was here, was a couple of years ago. Since then I have not seen him, I just know he told me that he had a meeting with his rebellion members. After that, I have not heard from or seen him," I told them. The two gritted their teeth, their hope for a good lead was gone. If there was one thing my father was good at, it was hiding.

I went to my room and gathered my things before leaving I had gone as far as to search the house, I shared with my father for anything that could be helpful. It was to no avail, he didn't leave a single crumb for them to follow. He knew he was being hunted and he had no plans to be found. Leaving my home behind, I nodded to the two men as I put my belongings in the satchel bags around the horse, they allowed me to use. However, I planned to take my father's horse with me as well so the horse they allowed me to use, was to be used as a storage horse. Checking that we were all ready, Hideyoshi mounted his horse followed by Masamune and myself, we then left the village behind us. I only looked back at the village once, reminding myself that I had to be the one to find my path in the war-torn world.

Much like on the way to the village, heading back to Azuchi Castle was also slow, men surrounded the wagon that held their prisoner. Ever so often, they would rotate positions to be sure she had no means of escape. I had been expecting another ambush by her bandit friends, though it did not happen. I knew they were out there, but I suppose they felt a twinge of fear when they saw Hideyoshi and Masamune guarding her. As we came through the gates leading to the Castletown of Azuchi, I did not expect to see what I did. The people loved Hideyoshi and Masamune. Wide-eyed, I watched as women flocked to Hideyoshi and people greeted Masamune. Some of the people, were so kind that they had even greeted someone they didn't even know, me.

Seeing this side of the story, made me wonder even more so than before, if my father had not been mistaken about Lord Nobunaga and his allies. Perhaps, I thought, he had to do awful things to get his ultimate goal. I have seen evidence that people would defy him to the death, so I couldn't help but wonder if a lot of the rumors were unfounded. Once the two men were finally able to get free, they led me through the town up to the castle which towered above the town we were in. I had never seen a castle up close before, I will admit that I felt a little overwhelmed by its size as we approached it. Seeing my reactions to things, made Masamue chuckle I couldn't help but wonder what it was that he was thinking. I hadn't known him long, but he seemed to be a person that was hard to predict.

Reaching the castle gates, Hideyoshi helped me off my horse and then Masamune showed me where to take both horses I had been using. On the castle grounds, there were several places for horses, I smiled at this knowing that my horse would always be well taken care of. Once I finished securing the two horses into their stalls and feeding them, I caught up with Hideyoshi and Masamune. Together, the three of us entered the castle. I don't think I felt more nervous in my entire life. Walking through the doors, I started to feel tight-chested and my hands began to sweat. I bit down on my lip, not knowing how this would turn out. I have heard a great many rumors about Nobunaga being a tyrant and killing any that did do not serve him to his desire.

As we arrived the main hall, where meetings were often held between Nobunaga and his vassals Hideyoshi lead the way into the room. I looked around as we passed the other men sitting opposite of the dais, one reminded me awfully a lot of a snake with his golden eyes and fox-like grin. Another looked to be unreadable, he looked kind by appearance, but appearances could be deceiving; then there was a man who looked cold outwardly and was cloaked in yellow from head to toe, his kimono he wore almost matched his hair, his eyes stood out since they were a sea-green color. The two in front of me had suddenly stopped moving.

"We have returned from our business in the outlying farming villages, m'Lord," Hideyoshi reported as he bowed to the man sitting on the dais. This must be the infamous Oda Nobunaga I thought to myself. The man my father hated to his very core and I still to this day did not understand why. He looked like death itself, he wore a black kimono and had matching hair to go with it, his eyes were a shade of red; from the distance they seemed to be rather cold. Then, I was taken by surprise, he smiled at his vassals. "Welcome back Hideyoshi and Masamune. I hope that your mission ended in success?" he asked as they returned to their full height. Masamune smiled that same cocky smile he always wore," You could say that, I mean the bandits are dead and the woman that was behind their attacks is behind bars," Masamune explained. Hideyoshi on the other hand, saw it as both a success and failure. "We succeeded in the request to help with the bandit problem, however, we found no leads on the man behind the rebellion," he hung his in shame as he said this.

Masamune shook his head looking to the side at Hideyoshi," That may be, however, we did find his daughter. Though she doesn't seem to know his whereabouts, perhaps she will know where he has been and then we can figure out his pattern of travel," Masamune suggested. Nobunaga sat up in his seat, now interested in who it was that they brought in with them. "Come forward, girl," he ordered as Masamune and Hideyoshi moved on either side of me so that he could see me clearly. Taking a deep breath in and back out, I walked closer to him as he asked. He inclined his head at me as if looking me over from head to toe, then he stood and walked over to me. "Are you aware of the problems your father has started for me?" he asked me as he pierced me with those cold, red eyes. I could only nod," I have heard mention of his hate for you, Lord Nobunaga. However, I do not know much else. He always spoke of his hate for you since before we left Oshu," I informed with a bowed head.

He looked at me for a moment," Raise your head, woman. You have done nothing wrong, if anything you have impressed me. Knowing that we knew your father you still seeked our help to aid the people of your village with a bandit problem, despite knowing how they would treat you, you still made sure they would be safe before you left. Then, to top it off you come here to my castle knowing the potential of being imprisoned by association," he told me with a sly smile on his face. He sat back down on the dais, "You are welcome to stay within Azuchi Castle for as long as you would like. Granted, that you tell me what you know about your father. It can be anything, even the places he has taken you," Nobunaga told me with a smile.

I had to think for a moment, this was the biggest decision of my life. Did I remain loyal to my father and risk certain death, or did I tell them what they wanted to know? I bit lower lip, nervous as I thought this over for a minute. Sighing, I knew what had to be done, though I did not like it, I knew if I didn't give them at least a little information that may or may not help, I would be the one in the real danger. Bowing to Nobunga I told him," I accept your proposal, I will tell you what I know in exchange for a place to stay; I can't promise the information will help you, but it is all I have," I told him as I stood back to my full height. Nobunaga nodded and with the wave of his hand, he dismissed me. As I left the main hall, Masamune had followed me out. "I will show you a spare room with a good view," he told me with a smile, I looked at him for a moment and nodded," Thank you Lord Masamune," I said with a small smile, following him.

When we arrived, I was breathless, across the room was a large garden it was so beautiful. It had a small waterfall the merged with a pond full of koi. Around the pond there were several kinds of flowers that adorned the ground and grass alike. I was more drawn to the lotus flowers that were on the muddy water meant for growing rice. I smiled and turned to look at Masamune and bowed," Thank you for finding me a room with such a view, it is beautiful," I told him with a smile. He smiled at me and nodded in response. "Tomorrow, I will take you on a tour of the market, so be ready bright and early," he told me with a teasing smile. I was not sure what to think of him yet, but I do admit that he was growing on me.


	2. Memories and Lies

Part Two: Memories and Lies

The following morning, I was in the garden as the sun peaked over the mountain, passing maids seemed to laugh at my clothing. I looked down at what I was wearing, the same usual clothes I wore for farm work, a white and brown kimono. Plain mostly but was useful when you needed to get dirty. Watching the koi fish in the pond, a foot step approached me. Instinctively, I swung my body around to see who was behind me. Surprised, Masamune smiled on me as I looked at him," You have good instincts, lass. I hope you are ready, I have some places in mind to take you," he told me with a sly smile. He seemed to be scheming something though I could not be certain of what he had in mind. Not thinking too much of it at the time, I shrugged a bit and nodded towards him allowing him to lead me to town.

It was no secret that the people here were not used to seeing people from my village, as they whispered as we passed by. I felt a bit embarrassed as I followed Masamune further into town. He didn't stop until we reached what looked to be a fabric shop. Turning to Masamune I gave him a confused look," Come on lass, let's pick you out something you like," he said with a smirk entering the store. My words seem to have been caught in my throat, so I could nothing else but follow him into the shop. There, we looked around the store. So many kinds of fabric to choose from, I was not accustomed to shopping for this kind of fabric. I had every intention to refuse his buying it for me, though somehow, I knew he would just ignore me and get it anyway.

As I walked around the store, there weren't many in the colors and designs I liked, just as I was about to give up, looking back at Masamune who was currently browsing the accessories and hair pins, a fabric caught my eye. It was a beautiful shade of blue with golden butterflies across the fabric, it was like they were flying across the fabric. Holding part of the fabric in my palm, I brushed my thumb across it, so soft I thought to myself. "That one huh, lass?" he asked causing me to jump as I had not heard him approach. "I found just the thing to go with it too," he added with a smile he muttered as he grabbed the fabric and walked towards the front. "W-wait! Lord Masamune, you don't need to buy me anything," I stammered after him.

He turned and looked at me," I want to though, I think this will suit you very well lass, besides there are no farms for you to tend here, so those clothes don't have a use here," he informed me with a playful smirk," You had this planned all along didn't you?" I asked exasperated. He paid the man and lead me out of the store despite my protests the smile never leaving his face," perhaps," he responded with a smirk as he walked towards another store, I trailed behind him giving up protesting I crossed my arms mumbling to myself in disbelief. The next store seemed to be another tailor store, he approached a woman and talked to her for a bit, she smiled at him and nodded and before I knew it, I was being sized and measured for a kimono. It had not taken her long for her measurements, "Come back in a few days and it should be done," the woman told Masamune as she took his payment.

As we finished with the clothing aspect of the shopping, he took me to a tea shop where we had some tea and had some small talk," So lass, you lived in Oshu?" I nodded in response as I had told him this earlier," What is it your father did while you lived there?" he asked. I paused for a moment, looking up from my tea choosing my words wisely," He trained horses, Lord Masamune," I responded quietly. To my surprise a smile crossed his face," So that is how you were able to ride so well," he responded. I returned his smile and nodded," yes, I loved my time there, spending time with horses day in and out, I was sad when we had to leave," I explained to him as a far away glance showed on my face as I remembered those days. Looking at me, he smiled," Perhaps, someday you could return there," he added as he drank some more of his tea. I thought for a moment, I had never considered returning. I had been so busy waiting for him, though I had begun to wonder if he ever intended to come back for me when I got ambushed.

Once we finished the tea, he led me to a restaurant not far from the tea shop," This is one of my favorite places to eat," he told me as he led me into the restaurant. The shop owner seemed pleased to see him as we entered the restaurant and lead us to the back, where we were away from onlookers. The food he ordered for us was as good as he had said. By the time we finished eating, the sun was setting, I hadn't realized how long we had been in town. Putting the money on the table, Masamune helped me to my feet and led me to the exit, thanking them for the food with a bow we both left the restaurant and began to walk towards the castle once more. "Stay close to me, lass," he warned as we walked once night had come. I nodded and stuck close to him, trusting that he would keep me safe if there were to be an attack. We had managed to make it back to the castle without incident, he walked me to my room.

Once we were at the door to my room I bowed," Lord Masamune, thank you for today," I told him with a smile. He smiled and nodded at me," You have been through a lot, lass. I can tell you are still full of anxiety thinking over what Nobunaga wants to know. If nothing else, know this you aren't as alone as you think. If ever you need to talk to someone you can find one of us, though I would personally advise against Mitsuhide he is as sly as any fox in that forest, "he warned. I looked at him confused, not sure how to respond but I nodded anyway. Standing there looking at him, there was something bothering me, and I had to get it off my chest. "Tell me something Lord Masamune, why are you being so nice to me? I am the daughter of your enemy," I asked confused. He looked at me thoughtful, as if thinking of the right way to answer me. "You are his blood, yes but you are not him lass. Now, if you were to be hiding him from us, that would be a different story. Get some rest, it is late, and Nobunaga will want information from you," he told me as he walked off waving at me. Once he disappeared around the corner, I turned and went into my room and went to sleep.

Come morning just as Masamune had said, someone was knocking on my door waking me up. Groggy, I sat up and walked to the door and opened it an inch, just enough for me to see who it was. On the other side of the door, Hideyoshi stood waiting and then he noticed the door cracked," Oh morning Tsubaki, Lord Nobunaga wants to see you, I will wait for you to get ready," he told me. That is awful nice of him I thought as I nodded and closed the door. Once I was dressed, I left my room where he was waiting. Nodding at me, he motioned for me to walk in front of him, reluctantly I nodded and started to walk with him soon walking beside me.

Reaching the Dais, Hideyoshi and I bowed to Nobunaga, then Hideyoshi left to sit as I was left to stand waiting," You are here, good. Time for you to fulfill your part of the deal. I want any information you have," Nobunaga told me as he crossed his arms. "I remember, I will tell you what I know but I will need a map to do so," I informed Nobunaga. He nodded and took one out and some markers placing it in front of me. "Ok, these are the places I know he has been to, maybe if we look, we can find a pattern and figure out where he will go next," I told them as I placed each of the markers.

Leaning over, Nobunaga studied the map carefully," There's a pattern," he told me as he pointed at each area," these spots are the small villages all dealing with a bandit problem," he told me. I took another look at the map," It's not just that Lord Nobunaga, these are all villages congested together. He would look for a place to speak to them all though," I said thinking out loud. "Why is that?" Nobunaga asked with a smile on his face as if he wanted to know if we were seeing the same thing. "Because, he's recruiting," I told him looking up. "Very good, girl. The biggest area would be over here, near the Uesugi territory," he said placing a marker.

"It would seem, you helped us more than I thought you would," Nobunaga said with a grin. I gave him a wry smile as my eyes returned to the map," I have a request," I said as I looked to him, he looked back at me sternly," What is it?" he asked me as he sat back up into his seat," I want to talk to him, even just for a moment, within earshot if need be. There are things I must know," I told him. He thought for a moment and had a smile as if he was planning something," I will allow it but only because you will be his bait. So, if you have something to say to him do it then," he told me with a stern expression.

Hearing what he had in mind I swallowed hard, I would have to make a choice, could I really betray my father? Telling them what I knew about where he has been is one thing, but to lure him as their bait that was a hefty task. To betray him to the one person he has hated for as long as I could remember, could I do that? I bit my lower lip as I looked at the ground, I pulled my hands on either side of my legs into tight fists that turned white. As Nobunaga made his intention, he dismissed us from the main hall. I left for the garden I had come to love. I was at a mental crossroads, but I knew what had to be done though I didn't like it, he had walked his path and I had to walk mine I thought to myself.

A few days passed since the meeting with Nobunaga, soon he would move out against my father. Needing to think on what I would do when the day came, I took a walk to the market. As usual, it was bustling with people, I found a shop that sold dango and sat down and put one in my mouth allowing the taste to melt in my mouth. After I ate, I wandered around the market until dark and then made my way back to the castle. Feeling someone behind me I turned around to find no one there. Something didn't feel right, my breathing quickened as my heart sped up, I felt paranoid for some reason and looked around the rooftops and alleys for whoever it was that was sneaking around. Then, I felt something hit my arm, looking down I saw an arrow in my arm with a note tied to it. I removed the arrow carefully and removed the note, only one word was written, 'traitor.'

As I continued walking to the castle, I felt light-headed in the distance I saw a shape though it was blurry. Not long after I saw them, I fell to the ground barely conscious. I could hear feet scuttling around me, then it felt like was lifted into the air. Someone is carrying me I thought to myself as I struggled to keep my eyes open. I did not understand where I was being taken to though I stared to feel hot. "it's so hot," I muttered a few times to no one in particular. Eventually, I felt myself placed on something soft, a bed I thought. Then, I felt something cold and lost consciousness completely.

I don't know how long I was out for, but when I woke a rag slid from the top of my forehead and there was a shadow outside of my room. At first, I was a little shaky on my feet but once I got my balance back, I opened the door. Two soldiers had been placed outside of my room, I looked at them in surprise just as they did. One of them bowed," You need your rest, miss. You have been out for three days," he informed me. "Three days?" I mumbled not sure what to think. "Why are you posted here though?" I finally asked as my brain seemed to sluggishly move. "For your protection, miss." One soldier answered. Letting that process, I closed the door and returned to my bed.

As I looked at the door one shadow left, I was still trying to piece together everything that happened from my leaving the market to making it back to the castle. "I was carried by someone," I muttered. "You passed out from a poisoned arrow," a voice said as the door opened, I looked up and saw the man from the main hall who was always wearing yellow," You're…Lord Ieyasu?" I guessed as I put my hand to the side of my head. "That's right, you are still affected by the poison, so you need to lie down," he told me with that same cold look I recalled from the main hall. Reluctantly, I did as I was told with a frown," I don't want to go back to sleep though," I whined. He shook his head," I really don't care," he snapped as he put a spoon of something bitter in my mouth. "Uuugh, what the hell did you just give me?" I asked as I wanted to vomit. "Medicine, to help with the poison," he responded as he took the rag and dipped it in cold water and then replaced it on my head.

By the time I was fully well again, almost a week had passed. Waking up someone was walking in, one of the female assistants that always helped me put my kimono on. "What is it?" I asked. The girl smiled at me," You look better, I am glad. Everyone has been worried about you. Though some won't admit it," the girl added with a giggle. I stood and walked over to her," I am sorry for worrying you," I told her and went to bow but she stopped me," No, don't bow to me, miss. Let me help you dress so everyone can see that you are better," she told me with a flushed face. I smiled and nodded as she helped me put the kimono on.

As I closed my door, I heard a small sound, looking down I saw a small tiger cub," Well aren't you the cutest little tiger," I told it as I kneeled. The tiger looked up and ran up to me making small little chirps at me to pet it. Laughing at it, I pet the tiger and stood back up to continue to the castle. To my surprise, the tiger followed me all the way to the main hall and into the main hall where all the warlords were meeting. As I closed the door, they all went silent and looked over at me. Nobunaga smirked," Good to see you up and about again," I bowed to them all," I apologize if I caused worry or delays," none of them knew what to say in response. "Nonsense, you are well and that is what counts," Nobunaga told me as he motioned for me to come closer to them. They had the arrow I pulled out of my arm, they seemed to be investigating it. "Something tells me that your father knows that you are with us," Nobunaga told me as he placed the arrow back on the floor in front of him.

I nodded," Now that I am well, I think we should try to find them," I said as I looked at the arrow in front of Nobunaga. There were a few that protested, Masamune in particular as well as Hideyoshi but Nobunaga held his hand up to silence them," I agree. They may know you are here, but they do not know if you are healed or not, we can use that as an element of surprise," Nobunaga told the others in the room. Reluctantly Hideyoshi and Masamune nodded," We will just have to make sure something doesn't happen to her," Hideyoshi said looking fired up. "I'm not that helpless," I told him. None of them seemed to believe me as I said this as no one said anything.

Later that day, we were heading out for where we believed my father was hiding. They believed that since I was attacked either he wasn't far from here or he ordered them to attack me. Riding horseback for a while, though I was placed between the others we made it to the destination. Looking around we saw people clustered together in one spot," That has to be it," I mumbled. Finding a section with a wall separated from the cluster, we hid the horses there. As the army hid behind it with the horses, I walked out with a hood over my head from a cloak I had been given.

"So, this is where you have been, this is your meeting?" I asked projecting my voice, so everyone heard me over him. The man on a platform looked at me with wide eyes, "Tsubaki, how are you here?" he asked in surprise. "Do you mean that as how did I find you or how am I still alive?" I asked him narrowing my eyes. He didn't know how to respond to me at first, he walked down the platform as people watched the scene unfold. "Tsubaki, this is not the place nor the time, we must rise against Nobunaga and stop his tyranny," he told me as he grabbed either side of my arms. I pulled myself free from him," Do we now? You have yet to answer my question. Did you or did you not have some shoot me with a poison arrow in hopes I would die?!" I demanded. He looked taken aback," I would never- "I cut him off before he could finish by shoving the note in his face," THIS is your handwriting, FATHER," he stepped back seeing the note.

"So, it wasn't my imagination you did go to them," he muttered as anger filled his eyes. "Correction, they saved me from being sold off thanks to you leaving me alone in that village. One citizen oversaw the bandits there," I informed him. He tilted his head back as he laughed," No, dear daughter. I oversaw her. She was told if you grew too smart about them to deal with you, but it seems once again you bypassed everything, so tell me how you found me," he asked me laughing. "You made it easy, you always travel to towns of clustered villages, so I noticed with the help of Lord Nobunaga that you were in fact recruiting not going to meetings," his eyes darkened at my response.

"You left me to die, I protected that village for several years thinking you would return but you never intended to return," I said with anger," You are supposed to be my father!" I yelled at him shaking my head. "I think I have asked what I needed to, you had your fun and now it's time to close your curtains," I told my father as I pulled a bow from beneath my cloak nocking an arrow to my bow. "You would kill me?" He challenged grinning," I should but no, I am making it so you can't run," I told him with a smug look on my face. I let the arrow fly free landing right into one of his kneecaps, then I sent a second one through the other knee. He let out a scream of pain as he fell to the ground. Nobunaga and his army filed out, picked him and bound him and placed him between a few soldiers. It took all the will I had to not shake from what I had to do. A shadow lingered above me, as I looked up it was Masamune. "That had to be rough, lass. I know the feeling, though different. My father had been taken prisoner by another clan, I had the choice of killing him or letting the enemy have their way. He yelled at me to shoot, so I did. He died in the gunfire, but like you I had to do what had to be done, let's go back now," he told me as he placed an arm around my shoulder to comfort me as we walked.

By dusk, we had made it back to the castle my father was taken to the dungeon and I didn't even want to know what plans they had for him. In my mind, I accepted that he had died with my mother. Sitting in the garden under the moon, I looked up as a small tear fell from the side of my face. I now had no family to call my own, what would I do now? They don't need my help anymore here, so where will I go now? I wondered. I thought the threat my father brought was over, but I couldn't be more wrong. I didn't know at the time that he had many men under his command that would do anything to get him free of Nobunaga.

A few weeks after the capture of my father, I was informed that he had passed away in the dungeon. I looked at the one that told me, Hideyoshi and shook my head," No Hideyoshi, he died with my mother many years ago. That man you captured was but a shell of a man," I told him as I turned away from him and walked off. He watched me go seeming concerned. "You know, you surprised us all Tsubaki," he told me causing me to stop. I turned around to look at him," What do you mean?" I asked confused. "None of us expected you to immobilize him with your bow, you were right when you said you weren't helpless. Please, accept my apology. I thought you were weak because of your being a woman," he said as he bowed to me. "Don't bow to me, Lord Hideyoshi, I know that I don't look like much in appearance. Just don't forget that I had to protect a village from bandits for several years," I reminded him with a small smile. "I won't forget again," he promised as he returned the smile. With that, I returned to my room for the night.

One morning, I heard whispers outside my door, sitting up I looked at the shadows on the wall," Looks like Hideyoshi and Masamune," I muttered. Dressing myself, I approached the door and just as I was about to open the door, I overheard them. "She hasn't been the same since she had to help with the dealing of her father," Hideyoshi said," You can't blame the lass, that was her last family member," Masamune retorted. Hideyoshi let out a sigh," You always know how to cheer her up, find some way to help her, people are worried about her," Hideyoshi told Masamune. All he got in response was a smirk and Hideyoshi growling at him went the other direction.

Thinking it was now safe to open the door, I pulled it open to see Masamune standing in front of it," Morning lass," he greeted with a smile. I returned the smile," Good morning, Lord Masamune. I heard you and Lord Hideyoshi arguing about something," I mentioned. He shook his head at me," No need to fret, he is just worried that you may resent Lord Nobunaga for what you had to do," he assured me as he leaned against one railing.

"I don't resent him, Lord Masamune. I have decided that my true father died with my mother when I was a small child. Her death transformed him. He blamed it on Lord Nobunaga though I never found out why, but in the end, he was fanatical and couldn't be allowed to roam free. He may be gone now, but I can't help but feel that the danger hasn't passed," I told Masamune as I looked at the ground. He looked at me with a serious look on his face," You aren't far off as usual, there still is activity from his group. So, we need to find the rabbit hole to get rid of them," he told me with a frustrated look. I had an idea on the matter, but they would never allow it, I thought in my head. "If you need my help, I will do what I can," I told him with a smile. He shook his head," Not this time lass, you surprised us all doing what you did, you have guts that is for sure, but I won't let Nobunaga endanger your life like that again," he told me protectively. "Alright, I won't do anything reckless," I told him with a smile. He nodded at me in approval and went on his way.

That night, at sun down I decided that I had to figure out how to help them find the rabbit hole. I couldn't think of anyone else that could get into their circle but me. Information on what happened to my father had been suppressed by Nobunaga, he didn't want other members thinking they would just take his role. I knew better though, I grew up around his rebellion members. Putting on a hakama with my kimono, slipping my bow and side quiver under my cloak which I placed the hood on my head I slipped out of the castle grounds and into the forest.

Entering the forest, I checked for a trail I could follow which took some time to locate. After finding the trail I found a small camp that turned out to be several small camps. This was a huge problem, they were as big as a normal army. While I was investigating, the maid that always helped me out of the kimono rushed into the main hall bowing to Nobunaga," m'Lord, miss Tsubaki is gone as well as her bow and her cloak," she told him in a panic. Nobunaga had already foreseen my plan without my knowing and had Masamune tail me as if he knew what I would do. So, he had just smiled at the woman and assured her that I would be brought back soon enough.

A twig snapped behind me, I turned around and saw Masamune crouched behind me. I looked at him in disbelief," Now, lass. Nobunaga saw you doing something like this. We all knew they would rise up and grow so of course he wanted them found, but for you to go alone that is reckless and I don't want you trying it again," he scolded. "Take me with you next time," he said with a smile. I couldn't help but shake my head and agree to his proposition, he was a strong samurai, so it wasn't a bad idea to have him along. Behind a bush, we watched as several of the members paced this way and that.

"The leader was supposed to be here yesterday; his daughter survived my arrow I heard. But there is no saying what she will do next," one member said irritably. Seeing the bigger camping tent, I decided that was the target of the higher up members, we saw shadows moving around in the tent. Normally, I would have sent flaming arrows down on them but with this being a large forest I didn't want it spreading and involving innocent people. Masamune looked at me and pointed at a certain angle," fire an arrow there," he told me. Looking where he was pointing, I nodded and notched an arrow and let it go. One body in the tent fell, causing people to flood out of the tent. Masamune grinned at this," perfect" he said as he rushed in on the camps. As he rushed in, his scouts covered his back from the protection of the trees. With the help of Masamune and his scouts, we were able to wipe out each camp in the area.

Once it was over, we searched the place for any clues of any other gathering spots. I found a map in the bigger tent and on it, markings of every spot my father had been," his members are spread out in every area he has visited, we will have to send small parties to each area," I told Masamune as we looked at the map together. He nodded in agreement and escorted me back to the castle, where I got a lengthy lecture from Hideyoshi on recklessness. I smiled and nodded at him," It won't happen again, Lord Hideyoshi, I will bring Lord Masamune with me next time," as I said that Hideyoshi was at a loss for words. Taking advantage of that, Lord Masamune escorted me to my bedroom and bid me a good night. I bowed to him and went in my room to rest for the night.

After our excursion, Masamune had given Nobunaga the map we had found the other night. Smiling, Nobunaga did just as I had advised and sent parties all over the map wherever my father had been. He wanted to be sure that not one of their members were left standing. During this time, I was left to wait at the castle, bored out of my mind. I was forbidden from going anywhere at the time since there was no one to help me if something were to happen to me. So, I reluctantly obeyed their orders only because Masamune had asked me to stay. I was feeling drawn to him more and more each day and I couldn't explain why. Just seeing him, made my heart jump I couldn't wait for his return, I worried over his wellbeing, it was like I was a mother hen worrying over her chick.

Going crazy with my chaotic emotions, I confided in one maid that helped me day in and day out. The one helping me dress this time, was an older woman with gray hair and kind blue eyes. She smiled at me as she did my hair for me," Tis love m'lady," she told me as she finished my hair. I turned around and looked at her," love? But he and I haven't spent too much time together one on one," I told her as I tried to figure the logic part out.

"M'lady, come sit and let me explain my experience with you," she offered. I nodded and sat next to her," Love does not happen just because you spend many days alone with a person, it happens over time yes, but it can be from watching the person through their deeds or interacting with them regularly. Lord Masamune often gets you gifts to cheer you up, so perhaps m'lady tis not just you feeling this," she told me with a warm smile. I nodded in understanding, "Perhaps, you are right. Thank you for helping me understand," I said with a small bow. She smiled at me and returned the bow," It is an honor to help you, m'lady," she told me as she ducked out of the room since she had finished her job.

I sat there for a moment letting what she said sink in, is it possible that Masamune could like someone like me? I wondered as I looked up at the night moon. I had a hard time believing it, but I guess anything could be possible. I heard hooves coming in through the town, hearing the amount I did I knew they were back and bolted from my room after putting something decent on and went to find Masamune. As if he were psychic, he turned and looked at me smiling and he waved at me. Breaking formation, he pulled his horse over towards me, pulled me up onto his horse almost as if he was longing to see me. I smiled up at him as he rejoined the ranks and with me on his horse, he rode back to the castle.


	3. Confessions

Trials of the Heart Part Three: Confessions

As everyone else filed into the stables to put their horses away for the night, Masamune turned towards a different direction, I had no idea where we were going but it looked like he was heading for the camp his scouts stayed at. He held me close as he rode on, I was placed in front of him so he would know if I would possibly fall off the horse. We didn't stop until he reached a pond just outside of the camp where his scouts were stationed. He dismounted the horse and then helped me off it, taking my hand he led me next to the pond. "This lass is one of my favorite spots here," he told me as he looked at me and then at the stars. I smiled at him," It's beautiful," I agreed looking around.

"It pales in comparison to you," he told me as a serious expression appeared on his face. I looked at him in shock," oh, I doubt that," I said laughing it off. He shook his head at me," You have no idea how beautiful you are to me," he told me as he pulled me closer to him, my face flushing red and my heart racing. He looked at me with that blue eye of his, it was almost like it was blue lava with the passion I saw in it. Despite how close we were, oddly I didn't mind it so much. Our eyes locked onto each other for a moment, then I looked away not sure how to respond.

Without a word, he pulled me by my chin, so I was looking at him, then he bent down as he pulled me against his body and kissed me. He surprised me at first, but I found myself leaning into his kiss. Recalling what the maid told me, I realized that she was right. As we parted and gazed at each other, he asked," Be mine, lass," his voice rugged, you could hear his desire. My face flushing red, I nodded at him smiling," I thought you would never ask," I whispered to him wrapping my arms around his shoulders and neck as he grinned and kissed me once more.

Without a word spoken, I found myself pushed to the ground with part of my hair draped into the pond water, leaning over me he kissed the side of my neck. Letting out a small moan, I looked up at Masamune," Sorry lass, I couldn't help myself you look too beautiful tonight," he told me with a raspy voice thick with desire. I shook my head smiling at him red in the face," You don't need to apologize," I whispered as he leaned back down. He moved down my body with kisses, leaving a trail of burning desire with each kiss. Opening my kimono, he let out an audible gasp," So beautiful," he whispered as he dragged his palm across my breasts, causing me to jump at first.

He leaned over further wrapping his mouth around one of my nipples, squeezing the other nipple between his finger and thumb I arched m back crying out in pleasure. Seeing my reaction, Masamune smirked as he twirled his tongue around the base of the nipple, I moaned as he did this and looked at him with a pleading look," Is this teasing too much, lass?" he asked with a teasing tone releasing my nipple. He picked me up so he could reposition me, placing one of my legs at ninety-degree angle and pushing my other leg away from my body a little, giving him more access. He moved his hand down my body dragging his fingers across my skin, as he neared his goal, he looked at me as if to ask for permission once I nodded at him, he dipped his finger into me.

I let out an audible gasp surprised as his finger entered my body, he started moving his finger back and forth, as he pushed deeper into me I moaned. Smiling a mischievous smile, he used his other hand to pinch the tip of my clit, he then inserted a second finger into me and like with the first pushed it deep into me causing several moans to escape. Releasing my clit and placing his spare hand on the ground for better balance, he leaned over and licked the tip of the clit instead, this caused my body to clench around his fingers tightly as I let out a cry of pleasure. Feeling my body clench, he put in a third finger my moans became more rapid as my body clenched more frequently around his fingers, he moved them quicker knowing what to expect. I cried out louder as my body arched above the ground clenching tighter around his fingers, my breathing ragged as my body lowered back to the ground. He slipped his fingers out licking the moisture from his now wet fingers with a smile.

Looking at me full of desire he removed his kimono as I helped with his hakama, once they were off, they dropped to the ground by his feet. In a wild frenzy, he scooped me up in his arms with his fingers supporting the back of my legs and pushed me against a nearby tree, looking me in the eye he carefully slid his shaft into my body, at first it surprised me and hurt but he didn't move for a few seconds, letting my body adjust to his size. Once he felt I was ready, he moved back and forth in a slow and steady pace. Once I was used to it my cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure. As he heard the change, he quickened his pace, in doing this my moans quickened and grew in volume.

As he continued thrusting I could hear a moan from him here and there though it wasn't very audible, I soon felt his shaft swell causing me to throw my head back against the tree letting out a long moan, hearing it seemed to arouse him more as his speed increased and he was now slamming into me as I was lifted into his muscular arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck letting out moans as he thrusted, my head falling back with my hair sticking to my back from my sweat. My body clenched tighter around him as I got closer to my climax. He groaned from the tightness around him," So tight," he muttered through his groan causing him to swell that much more.

Nearing his own limit he pushed me against the tree again though still holding onto me, I felt his shaft go deeper into my body, my body convulsed from my climax and I wrapped my legs around him as it did crying out in pleasure, not long after I felt a warm liquid shoot up into my body, strangely it felt pleasurable to me causing one last moan to escape. Breathing hard, he slid my body down his own and held me close to him kissing my temple as he moved my hair out of my face. I leaned against him for support as I caught my breath, feeling deliciously sore.

He leaned down and grabbed our clothing, handing me mine so that I could get dressed. Once we were dressed, he took me by the hand and led me to his horse, he mounted the horse and then helped me up. I draped my legs over the side of the horse as I sat on his lap leaning into his chest. He snapped the reins and tapped his heel into the horse's side and rode off to the stable where he then put the horse so that the horse could rest and eat. Afterwards, he took my hand and led me to his manor," You didn't think I was going to allow you to sleep in your room tonight did you, lass?" he asked with a playful smile on his face. I returned the smile with one of my own as I followed him to the manor. As we arrived, we were greeted by a tiger cub that let out a small meow in greeting.

Masamune bent down and picked the tiger up," Shogetsu, how sweet of you to greet us as we arrived. This is Tsubaki, be sure to treat her the same as you do me," he told the tiger. Shogetsu let out another meow in response, he pet the cub and placed it on the ground, and it was then running in the other direction. Masamune then grabbed my hand once more and led me into the manor closing the front doors behind us. He motioned for me to sit somewhere as he went to the kitchen and started to cook something for us to eat. Once it was finished, we talked and laughed while eating and went to sleep soon after.

When I woke the next morning, I found his arm wrapped around my waist and felt his breathing on the back of my neck. Smiling, I rolled over onto my back and looked over at his face. I traced the scar above and below his eye that was normally concealed by his patch. He then opened his good eye watching me amused, he took my hand into his and placed a light kiss on it," Morning lass," he said as he smiled at me. I sat up and returned the smile," Morning, Lord Masamune," he put his finger to my lips and shook his head," You don't need to say lord, you are my woman so you can just say my name, lass," he told me as he grabbed either side of my face and leaned in and kissed me.

He then got out of bed and got dressed, then he headed for the kitchen pulling his kimono sleeves back, so they didn't get in the way while he cooked. As he cooked, I cleaned up the futon folding it up and putting it out of the way. Once I finished, I met him in the main room where he was placing our food on the table. Like last night, we shared a meal and enjoyed each other's company. Across the castle grounds, a young maid dashed to the castle in a panic, running into the main hall she bowed to the generals sitting with Nobunaga," Forgive my intrusion m'Lord I can't seem to find Lady Tsubaki, she never came back home last night," she informed him in a panic.

He looked over where Masamune normally sat seeing that it was still empty, he laughed shaking his head a little," Don't fret, I assure you that she is safe where she is. If you look around there is a warlord missing," he told the young maid with an amused expression. The young woman looked around and saw what he meant," Lord Masamune is late, this is unusual," she said in surprise. Nobunaga nodded," Indeed, I assure you where he is, she is with him," the young maid flushed a red color nodding and bowed to excuse herself going back to her duties. Once Masamune and I had finished eating and getting ready, we headed out going our own ways. He went in the direction of the castle and I went to the market.

While exploring the market as I often did, I conversed with several different women that always greeted me. I ended up stopping by the tailor looking at some of the new fabrics he had in, he bowed to me and I smiled at him and returned the bow. Not seeing anything I wanted to buy immediately I walked to a weaponry and examined the bows they had displayed, there were some that were long and some that were short. I ended up buying a longbow to go with my short bow and a breast guard and an outfit to go with it as well as gloves. Finished shopping I walked with a skip in my step back to the castle.

Making my way up a steep hill, I heard something behind me I turned around and looked around stopped to listen for anything out of the ordinary, but I didn't hear anything. Hesitantly I continued up the hill still paying attention in case I heard something. I passed by an alleyway and out of nowhere someone grabbed me, I let out a scream as my things dropped to the ground right in front of it. I fought to get loose of whoever it was that was holding my arms to my sides. I moved my head trying to get a good look but had no luck. I heard a grumble sound and then felt something hit the back of my head and that was when I lost consciousness.

As I came to, I felt ropes tight around me, I lifted my head and looked around trying to see where I was. It looked like an abandoned shack, a fire was going in the middle of the room. I heard footsteps coming from outside, I looked up and saw a man with a scar across his face. He had black hair and golden yellow eyes and wore monk clothing, he also had a monk's staff. "Ah, you're awake," he said as he entered the room. I watched his every move as he came and sat a good distance away though in my line of sight. "Who are you? And what do you want?" I demanded shooting a glare in his direction.

He looked over at me and let out a sigh," My name is Kennyo and what I want is Nobunaga's head and you are how I will get it," he said with a smirk. I looked at him and laughed," You think YOU can kill Nobunaga? You have got to be kidding me, if you want me to help you, you can forget it," I told him as I continued to watch him. "You will if you want to live, no one is going to come for you, they don't know where you are," he told me with a smirk. My smile hadn't left my face as I tilted my head," I believe that he will come for me, I will let you use your imagination on who it is that I mean though," I said as I looked away from him. He shot a glare at me and every so often he would try to get me to answer questions, but I refused. I had said what I meant to say and refused to talk to him anymore.

I watched out the window as the sun was setting, one of the maids that work with me at dusk were bound to run and tell someone about this I thought to myself as I tried to loosen the rope around me. It was tight, so I wasn't having much luck. Kennyo left for a while and came back with some food, he tried to offer it to me, but I turned my head away. "You need to eat something," he coaxed. I didn't budge at his words." You are by far the most stubborn woman I have ever met," he told me in almost a growl. I shrugged at him and returned to looking out the window. After some time, I had fallen asleep sitting up it was the only way to escape the pain wracking my body.

The next time I woke it was morning, Kennyo was just walking through the door as I opened my eyes. The moment I saw him, I glared. This was the routine that went of for three days, each time he tried to feed me I refused. I knew I was growing weaker because of it but I didn't trust his food not to be poisoned. One morning, when I woke and looked around everything seemed so sluggish and I felt so hot. My breathing had been rugged, and I felt so weak for some reason. It had almost been a week now, I prayed they would find me soon I missed Masamune.

As if thinking about him summoned him to me, the door was kicked in and I saw him standing there in the doorway. "Tsubaki!" he yelled as he saw me bound to a chair. "Masa..mune…?" I said weakly, my vision was blurring though I fought it so that I could see him. He turned his attention to Kennyo," This is your doing huh?" he growled at him as his hand went to the scabbard to his sword. Kennyo looked surprised by his sight," You're not Nobunaga, I was sure he would be the one to come for her," he mumbled in surprise. Masamune laughed, "You thought she was his woman? You really need to pay better attention," Masamune told him laughing once again.

As Masamune stepped forward, I saw Hideyoshi and a few soldiers flood through the room behind him. Masamune, not concerned about them walked over to me, untied me and picked me up." You have a fever lass, let's get you back so you can rest," I heard him mutter and after that I was in and out of consciousness. I remember being carried back and hearing people come and go around me. Then I felt myself being put on a futon and a wet rag being placed on my forehead. I heard Masamune talking several times as I was between conscious states. When no one was around, I heard him talk to me and check my fever. I felt cherished for the first time in my life, I didn't know how to explain the feeling, but I didn't want to be alone. As I felt him move to get up from the futon, I grabbed his arm with my hand," stay with me", I pleaded. He looked back at me with a smile," Of course, lass," he responded as he sat back down next to me running his fingers through my hair.

The next time I woke, I was by myself I didn't see Masamune anywhere. I looked around and saw Shogetsu sleeping next to me, I stroked behind the tiger cub's ears. Just as I sat up and was about to get out of bed Masamune walked into the room," I don't think so lass, you stay put. I am glad you are awake though, it's been about a week since I saved you," he told me. "I slept for a week?" I asked wide-eyed. He nodded as he knelt over the futon checking my temperature," Looks like your fever broke, lass," he told me with a look of relief. I returned the smile, though I didn't tell him that I still didn't feel very well for some reason.

Masamune made me some food and for the first time in a while we ate together. He was stricter than I had thought he would be when I got sick, but it wasn't a bad thing I thought to myself. Shogetsu woke up from her nap after we finished eating and was jumping all over the place playing with Masamune. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched them. After a while of watching them, I drifted back to sleep. By the time I woke up again, night had fallen, and I felt more refreshed this time.

Little did I know, when I was out with my fever Masamune had my things moved to his manor. I had been surprised when I saw my belongings put away neatly in a corner of the room. I suppose Nobunaga saw no point in my having a separate room if I was here at the manor all the time anyway. Looking outside, I got out of bed and walked outside and looked up at the stars spread across the night sky. My hair was in a braid, I figured it was Masamune's doing which caused me to smile while I touched the end of the braid. I heard someone running through the manor, so I turned around and at the door I saw Masamune with a now relieved look on his face.

"Don't worry, I didn't go far I just wanted to see the stars," I assured him with a smile. "Why are you panicking so much though?" I asked him confused. "You were really sick when we got you from Kennyo," he explained to me," I was worried you wouldn't make it, you almost had pneumonia," I blinked in surprise hearing that. I hadn't realized I had been that sick. "I feel a lot better now," I told him with a smile. He walked over to me and held me close," I'm thankful for that, lass. I was worried I'd lose you," he told me as he placed his forehead to mine, I hugged him around the waist as he did. He ran his hand through my hair and held one of my hands once he straightened up.

"Tsubaki, when this war is over, will you come with me to Aoba Castle?" he asked me with a serious expression on his face. I took his other hand in mine and looked up at him," Masamune, anywhere you go, I want to go with you," I told him with a smile. He returned the smile and pulled me close grabbing either side of my face and kissed me. "That makes me happy, lass. I don't want to be without you," he admitted with a slight flush to his cheeks. I smiled at how cute he looked but I didn't want to let him know I thought he was cute. Taking his overcoat off, he wrapped it around my shoulders and walked with me back inside.

It had been a few weeks since I woke from being sick, I was back to normal and now Masamune and I were enjoying the stars by our special pond. There was a full moon out and the stars were so beautiful. This was my favorite thing to do with Masamune, I was leaning into his shoulder, he had placed his overcoat around my shoulders earlier so I wouldn't get cold. Holding his hand, I gazed at him smiling, he returned the smile though he had that sly look in his eye. Out of nowhere he picked me up," I can't take it anymore, it's been a week," he muttered as he carried me all the way back to the manor. I was left speechless not sure what to say to him. He placed me on my feet and the second my feet touched the ground, he pulled me to him and kissed me deeply.

"So, this is what you were looking so hungry for," I muttered as I returned his kiss. He just smiled as he removed his overcoat from my shoulders and then started at my kimono. As he undressed me, I took off his kimono and was working on his hakama and once it fell to the floor, I found myself pinned to the futon as he brushed kisses across my body. Starting at my neck he moved down inch by inch. He stopped at my collar bone, reaching for a one of my breasts he pulled it into his mouth, and I let out an audible gasp as he did. Twirling his tongue around the nipple and he used his spare hand to pinch my other nipple a little. He soon switched to the next one doing the same thing smiling as I moaned in response. Moving between the two he let his free hand glide down my skin with each lick of my nipple, I was all but crying out from his teasing.

As he reached my hips, he stroked them with his fingers on either side before he took his hand and stroked the tip of my clit causing me to gasp out in pleasure and arch my back. He smiled his smug grin as he stroked it a few times causing me to moan more. Then, he changed his tactics pulling my body closer to him placing my legs over his shoulders he leaned down and inserted his tongue into me, this I had not expected. A loud cry of pleasure escaped, and he lifted his head checking my reaction and bent it once more to do it again. Another few moans escaped as he continued, using my legs to balance my body he used his hands to stroke my sides or play with my nipples. As he did this my body started to tighten around his tongue. He delved it deeper causing me to moan louder, I felt my body grow that much tighter I was grabbing the futon with both of my hands until they were nearly white. I felt like I was going to go crazy from his teasing, just as I thought my body would give away my body jolted as it convulsed.

Masamune allowed the liquid to drain into his mouth licking his lips as if he liked it. He looked at me with his eye full of heat and desire he laid my body back down on the futon and spread my legs, easing himself into me, as he entered, I moaned closing my eyes from the feeling. Once he was in, he picked my hips up into his hands and started to thrust slowly at first. With each thrust my moans grew louder, once he felt I was ready he started to speed up and began to slam into me causing my breasts to bounce from the impact. My moans grew louder, and I started to cry out in pleasure reaching up and clinging to him, pulling him down to me. Smiling he adjusted himself, so he was pinning me to the bed and began thrusting more once again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulder and neck burying my head into his chest all while letting out moans and sounds of pleasure.

Soon, my body grew tight around his shaft causing him to shiver in pleasure. He leaned over a little more and started to thrust harder, not expecting it I let out a cry of surprise. He smirked at me as he continued. I felt his shaft swell inside of me and my body began to tighten around it causing him to groan in pleasure, he started to hit the deeper parts of the walls of my uterus which felt oh so good. I moved my hands in a frenzy across his back grabbing at him lightly, then my body jolted for the second time. I let out a loud cry of pleasure as my head went back, he took the opportunity from that to push himself deeper and released his seed into my body. I let out a final moan as he lowered me onto the futon and laid next to me covering us both with a blanket. He kissed me and moved my hair from in front of my face. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist and we both drifted to sleep.


End file.
